dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sanguinoraptor/Chapter Seventeen: Divided We Stand
The morning for the D-Team isn't that nice. "Lightning Strike!" shouted Max, and Chomp shot a bolt of lightning. The Allosaurus dodged, and then he ran around the poor Triceratops -- Mayfly Super Move. Chomp fell down to the powerful Super Move, but Paris wouldn't miss the action. She butt-headed the Allosaurus, and it made quite some damage, but she was also hit down by the Mayfly. Only Rex and Al remained. The two kept calm. "Time we do this, don't you think?" asked Al with a grin. Rex smiled. "Just like we rehearsed it. Rock on." The two commanded their Dinosaurs to run close to the Allosaurus. The Allosaurus showed something on its face -- could it be a grin? -- when Ace managed to cause a hit. The Allosaurus tried applying Mayfly on the Carnotaurus, but Rex activated Ninja Attack. The two now raced in speed, moving around one another, circling the opponent trying to cause some damage, but after a minute no one came out triumphant. "Claws, Bladely Sickles!" Al shouted, and Claws jumped through the Allosaurus -- or what seemed like the Allosaurus, both it and Ace were as blurry for their speed -- and landed. Claws' accuracy was amazing: he hit the Allosaurus right through the stomach. "Ace, NOW!!" shouted Rex. "Tornado Trigger!" Ace ran around Allosaurus again, but this time, he left burning shining marks on where he stepped. As he stopped, he left what seemed like traces of traps around Allosaurus. The Dinosaur stood up, and on its attempt to attack Ace, stepped on one of Ace's trails. Suddenly, as if it just dug a hole, a tornado emerged from that footstep. The Allosaurus was distracted and took another step back -- he just stepped on another trap and another tunneling wind emerged. On the third step -- which did not end so well for the Allosaurus -- he activated another trap and now all the footprints are activated: tornadoes are ramming on the Dinosaur. The Allosaurus -- after receiving dozens of tornadoes' attack -- lay down, exhausted. "Your chance, Rex," said Max as he took the as-exhausted Chomp that just turned back into a Card. Rex swiped an Empty Card on Allosaurus, a bright white light emerged, but somehow only half the card is printed. Rex blinked. "Um, guys?" he asked the others as he turned Ace back into Card. "Why isn't this Card printed completely?" Even Al -- who usually came with answers -- looked as curious as Rex was. "Lemme see," he said as he took the Card from Rex's hand. He was right: the Card only displayed the bill of the Allosaurus, no more. Half of the Card isn't printed. "Strange," he concluded. "We never faced anything like this." The D-Team decided to get back to the Lab and ask Reese. Or maybe Dr. Z. They must've known better. ****** Reese looked as questioning as the Team when they asked her about it, but Dr. Z nodded. "I forgot to tell you," he said. "In the future, some of the Dinosaurs managed to breed." Alf looked surprised, but the three remembered the baby Maiasaura they encountered five years ago. "And the Allosaurus is an example?" asked Zoe. Dr. Z nodded. "There were two Allosauruses in the Dinosaur Conservation Park," he explained. "They are laying eggs, but after an incident, the eggs broke. The parents then had an unbreakable bond -- maybe they wished to have some other eggs some other time." Max looked at the chibi Chomp. "You think the Triceratops had bred too?" he asked Dr. Z. Alf can't help giggling. "No," admitted Dr. Z. Max showed a ripple of disappointment, but it passed quickly. "So where do you think the other Allosaurus is?" asked Al, but Rex answered it. "Looking for her company," he said. "Look." The beeping location was in Morrison Formation in North America -- the same place they found the male Allosaurus. "One more thing," said Rex to Dr. Z before the D-Team left. "The other one is also a species of A. fragilis, right?" Dr. Z gave a mysterious look. "If they weren't the same species my dear, they wouldn't have been able to breed." Then the Team transported into the site. ****** They had a lucky -- and unlucky -- landing. They landed exactly in front of the female Allosaurus, which took care of where to find her already, but that's exactly the problem. She is now beside her company, and she seemed to be ready to avenge him for the defeat. Rex took the male Allosaurus Card. Al understood. Max and Zoe, who saw that Rex might have a plan, got themselves ready to give any distraction. "This might get confusing a bit," warned Rex. "Dino Slash! Allosaurus, wind away!" An Allosaurus appeared from Rex's Ultimate Holder, but the male Allosaurus -- which doesn't seem to be in a fit condition after the fight with the D-Team -- disappeared along with the lights from Rex. The female Allosaurus looked confused. Rex took the Mayfly Card he got from the male. The female suddenly turned aware. She ran close to the male one and bit him on the neck. The male roared. But the bite wasn't a killer bite. It was gentle. As if she wanted to shake him and shout, "Wake up! Look what you've become!" but the male doesn't budge -- he waited for Rex's command. But Rex froze. "What is it?" asked Zoe. But suddenly she understood. "You don't wanna hurt them, do you?" Rex gave a stammered nod. The two Allosaurus still get in a deep emotional struggle, and suddenly Rex realized this is his chance. "I have to call the male back," he announced. "It's the only way I can complete his Card." Max got it. "Then let me help you distracting the female from the weak male." Rex called the Allosaurus back, and the male returned on where he was before. The female chased after him, but Chomp -- who had been summoned -- gave her an Electric Charge. "Rex, NOW," reminded Al as Rex seemed to feel sorry about the female Allosaurus. Rex woke up, and -- with a huge struggle against himself and the storming electric sparks from Chomp's impact -- he swiped his Empty Card on the female Dinosaur. Chomp let go of his charged, and the female calmed down. The pair of Allosauruses then left just like that. "So that's it?" asked Al. "That's strangely easy." Not for me, thought Rex. But he gasped as he took a peek on the Card he completed. "What is it?" asked the other tree in unison. Rex stammered. "It-it-it's -- " The other three already glanced on the Card on Rex's hand, and they all gave a similar gasp. "No way," said Zoe. "I guess not all the eggs were broken." Strangely enough, the Card Rex had is neither the male nor the female Allosaurus. It's a picture of a juvenile female A. fragilis. The parents made it to breed. Rex felt a strange warm feeling. "Let's go home," he said calmly. "Reese wouldn't believe what we found." But before they managed to leave in that harmonic aura, Max asked a question he almost forgot. "What'll you name her?" he asked. Rex stopped abruptly. "Good question," said Alf, guessing Rex's thought. Rex gave a small smile. "Vee," he said. "From ''vary. ''It meant the same with 'different' -- that's what Allosaurus' name meant. And it also sounded cool but girly." The Team had no idea where that thought came from, but they all agreed. Rex even got a Finishing Vortex attached on Vee's Card. One -- no, two, maybe three -- more saved. Many more to go. ****** The Aliens remained calm. Their time would come. They still can't tolerate their mistake by losing the Pyrolophosaurus, but it's not their only hope. Rahja's screen monitored a Dinosaur. The one that's known as the most terrifying Dinosaur known to man. He can't help a smile. "Tak lama laghi." (It won't be long). They are ready with the plan. Now it's just the timing. Category:Blog posts